onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vito
| affiliation = Firetank Pirates | occupation = Advisor | epithet = | jva = }} "Monster Gun" Vito is a member of the Firetank Pirates, working as the crew's advisor. Appearance Vito is a tall man with a long curling tongue that sticks out of his grinning mouth. His hands are disproportionately large for his body and has a tattoo on the back of them that matches the one on his forehead. He has dark hair that is slicked back and sticks up in a curl on the back of his head. Like most members of the crew, he wears a suit coupled with a cravat and a coat draped over his shoulders. His coat has a feathered collar and his eyes are covered by a pair of small round sunglasses. He also has a pair of holsters where he keeps his large revolvers. Personality Vito treats his superiors with respect and even praises them occasionally, as shown with Capone Bege and Big Mom. Despite his high regard for them, he recognizes that their actions are often quite cruel and selfish, and expresses a measured degree of sympathy for those negatively impacted by them. This is best shown when he gave Sanji a photo of his bride-to-be, in order to soften the blow of his forcefully arranged marriage. He has a tendency to finish his sentences with "rero", the onomatopoeia for licking. Like many other One Piece characters, he has his own unique laugh, which is "Nyororo". Relationships Capone Bege He respects his captain and obeys his orders. He also lit Bege's cigar without being asked. Charlotte Linlin Vito holds a reverential view of Big Mom, or at least her tea parties, as he stated that even demons would come to them and those who did not would immediately regret it. Despite not directly being in the Big Mom Pirates, Vito still refers her as "Mama". Abilities and Powers Vito's hands are large enough to hold Nami and Tony Tony Chopper's by the back of their heads, dragging them towards his captain. Weapons He carries a pair of dark revolver pistols that are big enough for him to use with his large hands. History Zou Arc He came to Zou inside his captain's body to capture Caesar Clown and the Straw Hat Pirates. After one of his crewmates shot Pekoms through Bege's arm, he got out on his captain's orders. Bege told him to bring the Straw Hat Pirates with him and captured Nami and Tony Tony Chopper after they just showed up. After he entered back into his captain's fortress and Bege materialized inside, Vito lit him a cigar. After Sanji refused Bege's invitation to Big Mom's tea party, Vito told Sanji that refusing was not an option as he whispered something to the pirate, who reacted with extreme shock. After Bege ran into Nekomamushi, he departed from Zou, carrying his subordinates with him. Whole Cake Island Arc On Big Mom's ship, Sanji was still unpleased with being forced into an arranged marriage. Vito then showed Sanji a photo of his bride-to-be, making him happily excited. Vito then told Sanji about a comic strip in the World Economic Times, about Sora fighting the Germa 66. The strip is intended to be propaganda to get children to idolize the Marines, but Vito ended up idolizing the Germa 66, and was honored to meet Sanji, who was insulted to be lumped with the army and told Vito that he has nothing to do with them. Sanji went to his private room, but Vito followed him in. Caesar complained that he was kept in a cage while Sanji received special treatment. Vito told him that Caesar was just a prisoner while Sanji's upcoming marriage will bring the Charlotte and Vinsmoke families together. Sanji insisted that he was not going to marry anyone and told him to get out. Gotti was angry at Sanji's disrespect for Vito and aimed his weapon at him. Vito tried to calm Gotti, but was unable to stop him until a woman interrupted Gotti, telling him not to harm Sanji in any way, or their leader will be punished. As the woman scolded Gotti, Vito decided to continue the conversation about Germa 66 later. Trivia *Vito has the same name as Vito "Don Vito" Genovese, a mobster and crime boss from the same era as Capone's namesake. References Site Navigation ru:Вито it:Vito Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Firetank Pirates Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists